Charotte
is a female honey bee Jewelpet and the thirty-seventh Jewelpet in the franchise. She represents the Challenging Spirit and Confusion Removal. Appearance Charotte is a small honey bee with a yellow body and head, black stripes, an orange nose, pink antennae and blush marks, light blue wings and white fluff around her neck. Her Jewel Eyes are made out of purple charoites. For her attire, she wears a purple crystal bow on the left side of her head and a purple honeycomb-shaped charoite jewel attached to the white fluff with an orange honeycomb in the middle of it. Charm Form Charotte's Jewel Charm has an asleep bee with a white beaded fluff and purple charoite antennae in the middle, a purple honeycomb design on top and four purple diamonds on the top and middle side. The white beads cover up the lower half along with a light blue jewel in the center, two black stripes and four small diamonds in the bottom. Personality According to the official website, Charotte is often depicted as either curious and/or fearless. She's also a very cheerful girl, usually seen with a smile on her face. Skills As the Jewelpet of Challenging Spirit, Charotte's magic spells can make humans more courageous by overcoming their fears and going through any type of challenge without hesitation, cutting off confusion and doubts and balancing their minds, bodies and emotions. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ mainly focuses on the power of Confusion Removal. History In Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Charotte debuts in episode 46 of this series as the partner of the one-shot character and Jewel Star Grand Prix contestant Sagan. They both battle Sara and Sapphie in a game of wits and lost. In Jewelpet Sunshine Charotte is part of the delinquents of Plum class lead by Shouko, whom she's very loyal to. She's also in a relationship with her classmate Katori. In Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! In episode 23, Charotte falls in love with Midori and tries to control him so he'll be with her forever. However, she switches to hating him when she sees that he was trying to use her honey to get other girls to fall for him. She instead develops a relationship with Retsu in the end, though it is unknown on how their relationship lasted. In Jewelpet Happiness First seen in episode 10, Charotte is the night guard of Jewel Academy's campus and helps Marie Hanazono return Ruby and Chiari's Magic Gem. She forms a Magic Gem with Mutsumi Mochida. Charotte then re-appears in episode 30 at the Halloween party and forms a secondary Magic Gem. In Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess Charotte is one of the first Jewelpets to enter Sweetsland for Princess Mana's birthday, along with Ruby, Sapphie, Garnet, Labra, Angela, Sango, and Jasper. Gallery Trivia *Charotte's jewel motif is the charoite, a rare silicate mineral, first described in 1978 and named for the Chara river. **Her secondary motif involves bees and honeycombs. *Charotte is the only insect Jewelpet in the franchise. This does not include Nachi, who is a minor character. *Charotte's design is based on a winning entry a fan submitted in a Web-Gurumi contest online. Category:Blue Eye Jewelpets Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Female Jewelpets Category:Insects Category:Jewelpets Category:Jewelpet Happiness Characters Category:Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! Characters Category:Jewelpet Sunshine Characters Category:Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Characters Category:Magical Blue Category:Protagonists